Never Leave You (Remake)
by naddxo
Summary: "Maaf jika aku selalu menyakitimu. Maaf jika aku masih saja membuatmu menangis. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kau, mau tapi nyatanya aku gagal." –Kyungsoo- / Straight! Do Kyungsoo (D.O) EXO & Kim Namjoo A-Pink


"Tunggu joo, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu." kutahan langkahnya yang berlari menjauh dariku.

"Gak ada yang perlu dijelasi lagi oppa, semuanya udah jelas. Oppa mau deketin yeoja lain, Iyakan?  
udahlah oppa." Katanya. Kenapa dia tak mau mendengar penjelasanku sih...

"Bukan gitu, bukannya aku mau selingkuh, aku cuma mau nemenin Baekhyun hyung aja disana. Gak lebih!" kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Bohong! Udahlah oppa. Aku capek dibohongin kayak gini terus, sekarang jangan ikutin aku lagi!" katanya lalu berjalan menjauhiku kembali.

Entah apa yang membuatku tak mengejarnya lagi. Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa. Mulutku seakan dijahit sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar memanggil dan mencegahnya pergi. Kakiku seakan dipasung sehingga tak bisa berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

Kejadian itu masih saja terulang diotakku, difikiranku, difikiran seorang namja bernama D.O tepatnya Do Kyungsoo, diriku ingat betul semua kejadian yang membuat kesalah pahaman itu terjadi padaku dan dirinya.

* * *

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, temenin hyungmu yang kece ini ketemu pujaan hatinya." Mohon Baekhyun hyung padaku. Sedari tadi iya terus saja memohon padaku untuk menemaninya bertemu –yang katanya- pujaan hatinya, Park Jiyeon.

"Emang kalian mau ketemuan di mana, hyung?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun hyung.

"Ditempat biasa dia latihan dance bareng temen-temennya, Kyung. Jebal jebal, temenin gue ya. Please" Jawab Baekhyun hyung dengan nada memohon lagi disertai dengan puppy eyes dan aegyo andalannya. Huhh, apa dia benar-benar lebih tua dariku?

Sebenarnya aku ingin menemaninya tapi entah kenapa ada firasat buruk yang menghalangi niatku untuk menemaninya.

"euung~ bukannya gak mau hyung tapi…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Baekhyun hyung memotongnya.

"ohh ayolah Kyung, ini kesempatan gua buat ngungkapin apa yang gue rasain ke dia. Kalo bukan lu yang gue ajak siapa lagi. Chanyeol? Suho hyung? Sehun? Kai? Mereka semua sibuk hari ini." ucap Baekhyun hyung sambil memasang ekspresi puppy eyesnya kembali.

Kalau aku yeoja, mungkin saja aku akan mengatakan iya bahkan sebelum ia memulai semua aegyonya ini. Bisa dibilang aegyo adalah senjata pamungkas Baekhyun hyung jika menginginkan sesuatu tetapi tidak terpenuhi. Biasanya semua yeoja-yeoja yang melihatnya akan terhipnotis begitu saja. Yap, Baekhyun hyung memang salah satu Namja tertampan –mungkin lebih cocok kalau kubilang terimut- diantara semua anggota kelompok kami, EXO.

"ahh, okay hyung, okay. Tapi abis itu temenin gue juga beliin kado anniv buat Joo. DAN HENTIKAN AEGYOMU ITU HYUNG" Kataku dan dibalas dengan anggukan senang dari Baekhyun hyung.

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun hyung didepan pintu toilet yang ada di tempat dance Jiyeon. Hyung ku yang satu ini memang menyusahkan. Bukannya langsung menemui pujaan hatinya itu setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, ia malah mengajakku ke toilet.

"aiissshh, Baekhyun hyung pake acara mau ke toilet lagi" Ucapku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku ke lantai.

*ceklek*

"chaaa~ selesai. Maklum Kyung, bawaan grogi hehehe. Kajja" kata Baekhyun hyung dengan santai sambil merapikan bajunya dan segera mengajakku pergi menemui Jiyeon.

"Kyung, lu tunggu disini. Gue masuk ke dalem, okay?" pinta Baekhyun hyung di depan pintu ruangan tempat Jiyeon berlatih dance bersama teman-temannya.

"Okay! Fighting hyung!" balasku sambil menyemangatinya. Terlihat dia begitu gugup ketika memasuki ruangan itu.

Baekhyun hyung hampir mengetahui segalanya mengenai Jiyeon. Ulang tahunnya, makanan kesukaannya, tempat tinggalnya, dia bahkan hafal jadwal latihan dance Jiyeon . Benar-benar seperti sasaeng fans. Aku sampai takut padanya hahaha

Ketika aku berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Baekhyun hyung selesai dengan urusannya dengan Jiyeon di dalam, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seluruh teman-teman Jiyeon yang menemaninya berlatih siang itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jiyeon berdua di ruangan itu.

"Ciaah, kesempatan besar nih, si Baekhyun hyung ditinggalin berdua di dalem." Pikirku sambil menarik-narikkan keras bajuku untuk mendapatkan sedikit angin karena kepanasan.

Karena bosan menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk keluar untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun hyung begitu saja di tempat tadi, biarkan saja ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Jiyeon dulu. Kalaupun sudah selesai, bisa dipastikan iya tak akan mengajakku pulang dan malah pulang bersama Jiyeon.

* * *

Ketika aku sudah berada diluar, teman Jiyeon. Kalau tak salah namanya Jieun. Aku pernah dikenalkan dengannya saat menemani Baekhyun hyung bertemu Jiyeon sebelum ini. Apa iya tidak pulang? Ia masih duduk santai di tempat duduk yang tersedia di depan pohon Cemara yang ada disana.

Daripada bosan sendiri akhirnya aku menghampirinya dan menyapanya. Tak ada salahnya kan?

Kami berbincang-bincang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Kebanyakan kami membicarakan tentang kedekatan Jiyeon dan Baekhyun hyung.

Rasanya lama sekali kami berbincang-bincang. Akhirnya Jieun meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu. Apa Baekhyun hyung belum selesai juga? Ah lebih baik ku telfon dia. Ku ambil handphone ku yang ku letakkan di kantung celanaku. Menekan beberapa tombol yang akan membuatku tersambung dengan Baekhyun hyung dan ku dekatkan handphoneku ke telinga.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun hyung mengangkat telfon, ku arahkan kepalaku ke seluruh penjuru. Saat aku mengarahkan pendanganku ke sebrang jalan, dapat ku lihat seseorang memperhatikanku. Ku matikan sambungan telfon ku ke Baekhyun hyung, bahkan sebelum ia mengangkatnya. Ku perhatikan lagi orang yang memperhatikanku dari sebrang jalan.

"Huh? Bukankah itu Namjoo? Kenapa dia menatapku sinis seperti itu?" batinku bingung ketika melihat Namjoo melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidakku sukai.

Sejak kapan dia berdiri dan memperhatikanku dari sana? Apa baru saja ia berdiri di sana? Atau... mungkinkah dia sudah ada di sana sejak aku berbincang dengan Jieun tadi makanya ia menatapku seperti itu?

"Namjoo-ah!" Panggilku dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Tapi dia malah pergi mengacuhkanku.

Karena mendapatkan respon yang tidak seperti biasa darinya, aku segera berinisiatif untuk mengejar Namjoo.

"Namjoo! Namjoo-ah!" panggilku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Seketika dia berhenti berjalan. Aku juga berhenti tepat 3 langkah dibelakangnya, nafasku tak teratur karena berlari cukup kencang mengejarnya tadi. Tapi ketika aku mencoba mengatur kembali nafasku, aku mendengar namjoo terisak pelan.

"Chagiya, waeyo ?" tanyaku sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

"Dia siapa? Pacar baru Oppa eoh?" Tanya Namjoo yang sontak membuatku kaget.

"huh? Nugu? Jieun-ah ?" tanyaku balik.

"Bahkan Oppa udah manggil dia dengan nama akrab. Hiks" Ucap Namjoo terisak lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku kembali.

"Tunggu joo, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu." kutahan langkahnya yang berlari menjauh dariku.

"Gak ada yang perlu dijelasi lagi oppa, semuanya udah jelas. Oppa mau deketin yeoja lain, Iyakan?  
udahlah oppa." Katanya. Kenapa dia tak mau mendengar penjelasanku sih...

"Bukan gitu, bukannya aku mau selingkuh, aku cuma nemenin Baekhyun hyung tadi. Daripada bosan akhirnya aku jalan-jalan sebentar dan ketemu Jieun. Gak lebih!" kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Bohong! Udahlah oppa. Aku capek dibohongin kayak gini terus, sekarang jangan ikutin aku lagi!" katanya lalu berjalan menjauhiku kembali.

Entah apa yang membuatku tak mengejarnya lagi. Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa. Mulutku seakan dijahit sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar memanggil dan mencegahnya pergi. Kakiku seakan dipasung sehingga tak bisa berlari mengejarnya..

Kesalahpahaman seperti ini memang bukan hal pertama terjadi dihubungan kami yang belum genap 1 bulan ini, ya walaupun besok adalah anniversary kami, tapi kali ini aku terlalu bingung untuk meyakinkannya bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah taman yang biasanya sering ku datangi bersama Namjoo, yeojachingu ku. Tapi saat ini aku sendiri, merenung kejadian siang kemarin yang begitu menyakitkan baginya dan mungkin lebih menyakitkan bagi yeoja nya walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"hufft, Bawel kamu di mana? Lagi apa? Aku kangen. Maafin aku, seharusnya aku lebih ngeyakinin dan jelasin ke kamu jadi ga bakal ada salahpaham kayak gini" Rutukku sambil melihat dan mengotak-ngatik handphone nya. Berulang kali ku coba untuk menelfon Namjoo tapi hasilnya nihil, nomornya tidak diaktifkan.

"Ahrg!" ku banting handphone ku ke rerumputan yang berada di samping tempat duduk yang ku tempati dan segera berdiri pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan handphone ku yang tergeletak begitu saja di rerumputan

* * *

Selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat itu, Namjoo datang. Terlihat matanya begitu sembab, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis karena kejadian yang dia alami bersama Kyungsoo kemarin. Dia duduk ditempat duduk yang diduduki D.O sebelumnya.

* * *

"Jahat! hiks hiks" rutuk ku. Aku kembali terisak mengingat penyebab sakit hati yang ku rasakan saat ini.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, menangis dalam diam. Namun, ku lihat sebuah Handphone yang tak asing bagiku tergeletak di rerumputan tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"huh? Bukannya itu milik…" ku terdiam sejenak lalu segera mengambil handphone yang ku yakini milik Kyungsoo.

Ku coba menyelakan handphone itu, untunglah tidak diberi password. Begitu handphope itu menyala, layarnya menunjukkan aplikasi memo yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah tulisan.

Sepertinya yang Kyungsoo menulis ini sebelum meninggalkan handphonenya di sini. Kucoba membaca tulisan yang ada di memo tersebut.

_Maaf jika aku selalu menyakitimu, Maaf jika aku masih saja membuatmu menangis. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kamu mau tapi nyatanya aku gagal. –Kyungsoo_

Setelah membaca isi dari memo yang ada di handphone Kyungsoo, airmata ku seketika mengalir tanpa ku perintahkan, mengalir turun dari mataku dan mengalir di pipiku sebelum jatuh ke tanah .

"Jadi tadi oppa ke sini? Dia jatuhin handphonenya gitu aja? dasar pabo! Mending aku cari sekarang, siapa tau Kyungsoo oppa masih ada di sekitar sini" ucap ku seraya menghapus airmata ku. Ku coba melihat ke sekeliling taman, berharap dapat menemukan Kyungsoo di sekitar sana.

Ku berdiri dari tempat duduk yang sedari tadi ku duduki dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk mencari sosok namja yang ku cintai itu.

Aku tak tahu mau mencari kemana. Ku langkahkan kakiku mengitari taman. Membiarkan hati dan perasaanku menuntun ku. Membiarkan hati dan perasaanku menyampaikan pesan ke otakku. Membiarkan otakku memberi perintah ke kakiku. Membiarkan kakiku melangkah mengikuti kata hati dan perasaanku. Membiarkan kakiku melangkah menuntunku pada seseorang yang ku cintai.

Tak lama aku berjalan, aku sampai pada sebuah danau yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat ku duduk tadi. Entah mengapa hati ku yakin kalau ia ada di sini.

"Neo eoddiga? Kyungsoo oppa eoddiga?" Ucap ku berulang kali.

Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke sekitar danau. Pandangan ku tertumpu pada seseorang yang sedang duduk mencelupkan kakinya di pinggir danau.

Ya itu Kyungsoo, aku yakin sekali itu Kyungsoo oppa, orang yang ku cari sedari tadi. Kyungsoo oppa terlihat sedang menatap kosong ketengah danau sambil memainkan air danau, tak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Neo paboya! Kyungsoo oppa pabo!" Ucap ku agak keras. Kulihat Kyungsoo oppa berhenti melakukan hal konyol yang dilakukannya itu sedari tadi. Sepertinya ia mendengarku.

* * *

Di sini lah aku sekarang, di sebuah danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman yang pertama ku datangi tadi, memainkan air danau sambil merenungkan semua perbuatanku pada Namjoo.

"Neo paboya! Kyungsoo oppa pabo!" seperti ada orang berteriak tak terlalu jauh dariku. Sepertinya suaranya datang dari arah belakangku.

Aku diam sejenak. Suara ini tidak asing bagiku. Begitu sadar dari lamunanku, aku segera memutar badan ku ke belakang. Ku dapati Namjoo yeoja yang ku cintai berdiri di sana, melihat kearahku sambil menggenggam erat handphone yang ku yakini itu milikku yang ku lempar di taman tadi.

"Kalau Namjoo yang menemukannya, apa dia melihat isi memo yang kutulis tadi? Seingatku, aku melempar handphoneku sebelum kuhapus memo itu. Apa dia membacanya? Ahh itu tidak penting." Batin ku.

Aku segera melangkah mendekati Namjoo dan langsung memeluknya tanpa berbicara apapun. Pelukanku pada Namjoo membuatku sedikit tenang dan sepertinya Namjoo pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi tetap saja dia seperti ingin menangis lagi. Sebegitu besarkah rasa takut kehilangan itu datang padamu, Namjoo? Ku harap tidak karena aku merasakannya, sangat sakit di hati dan aku tak mau kau merasakan raa sakit yang sama. Sakit akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Diam menyelimuti. Kami masih dalam posisi yang sama. Aku memeluk Namjoo. Tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kami berdua.

"Mianhae" ucap ku mengawali pembicaraan.

"Anniya oppa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku udah salahpaham gitu aja sama kamu." balas Namjoo disela-sela isakan tangisnya.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap pekat wajah kekasihku itu. Ku pegang kedua pipinya dan kuusap lembut, mencoba menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Saranghae Joo-ah, nan jeongmal saranghae" Ucap ku mencoba meyakinkan Namjoo.

"Nado Oppa, nado. Jangan pernah ninggalin ak..." perkataan Namjoo terputus karena aku menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cinta ku yang begitu besar pada dirinya.

Kurasakan Namjoo mencoba untuk membalas ciuman yang ku berikan. Aku pun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan perlahan-lahan melepas ciuman itu.

Kutatap lekat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Namjoo membalas senyumanku itu.

"_I will never leave you, Namjoo. Never._"

**_If you love someone and you get hurt, love more._**

**_If you love more and hurt more, love even more._**

**_If you love even more and get hurt even more, love some more until it hurts no more._**

THE END


End file.
